callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tower of Babble
Tower of Babble is an achievement/trophy in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. The player must "obey the voices", in TranZit. There are two ways of doing this achievement. One way is by listening to Dr. Maxis, and can be done only when the power on the map is turned off. The other way is by listening to Richtofen while the power is turned on, the only character that can hear Richtofen is Samuel. This method does not require the NAV table to be built, as it has been completed without it, but the Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23, must be in order to complete it, which Richtofen makes comments of having to be built after the power is turned on. Both ways require at least two players. Walkthrough Step 1 The Power Lab must be accessed by getting off the bus at the Power Station or by using a turbine near a lamp post and teleporting, though is highly dangerous, and opening the door to an outhouse where a secret entrance can be found. Step 2 There are three parts to built the switch to turn on the power. One is a circuit panel, another is a zombie arm, and the last is the lever. They are all scattered in this area, collect these parts and assemble a power switch at the blueprint. Then, turn on the power. At this point, Dr. Maxis and Richtofen will speak and the player may choose which voice to follow. Dr. Maxis' Path Step 3 At least 2 players must acquire a Turbine which pieces can be found in the Bus Station, starting game location. Step 4 After a while, Dr. Maxis will request the power to be turned off. This must be done after he finishes his entire speech. All players must then exit through the area containing the Tombstone Perk And Electrical Trap. Step 5 An EMP Grenade must be acquired by one player from the Mystery Box which first location is at the Diner or Galvaknuckles which can be acquired on diner roof. Step 6 From the Farm, players must travel towards the Power Plant area to see the cornfield. In the cornfield will be the energy pole. The cornfield is set up as a maze. After killing the last zombie while the lightning is above the player, the Avogadro will approach. Once Avogadro spawns, they must place down two Turbines underneath the energy pole. Dr. Maxis will start talking as the energy pole charges up. The EMP grenade or Galvaknuckles should be used to kill him when he is underneath the energy pole, Maxis will say: "Kill it now! Kill it so we can capture its essence!". Step 7 Two players must now pick up Turbine and go to different lamp locations. First without denizens attacking player is at the Bus Station and second is at the Diner. Two players should now place their Turbines at the same time near the lamp where they are and the achievement/trophy will be unlocked. Richtofen's Path Step 3 After turning on the power, the players needs to assemble the Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23 (all parts can be retrieved before turning on the power, but a turbine will be needed to get the wires before turning on the power). Step 4 Players need to obtain EMP Grenades from the Mystery Box which first location is at the Diner. Step 5 One player need to use the Jet Gun underneath the energy pole, Richtofen will ask to power up the energy pole. The players will then need to stay underneath the energy pole killing zombies until Richtofen speaks to Samuel again. Step 6 After sufficiently filling the energy pole, Richtofen will say the energy pole has too much power and it needs to be reduced by a factor of 4. At this point, all four players should find a different lamp. All four players must throw their EMP grenades to the lamp at the exact same moment. If done correctly, the lights should glow with a purple light and the achievement will be unlocked. Trivia *The Achievement/Trophy's name is a reference to the Bible. *Richtofen path can be done with only 2 people. Both players must make a portal under their lamp using the denizen, then throw a EMP at the lamp then jump through the portal they made and right away throw another EMP at the lamp they just teleported, note that 4 lamps need to be different ones.